Jealous
by kyukyuhaehae
Summary: Hyukkie cemburu pada Kyuhyun, apa yang akan terjadi? pair : Kyuhyuk slight Haehyuk! friendship


**Annyeonghaseo aku datang bawa ff baru lagi sebagai permintaan maaf author karena chapter satu di ff my maid is my love itu terlalu pendek jadi author kasih ff kyuhyuk yang oneshoot, semoga kalian suka ya**

**HAPPY READING^^**

* * *

Title : **_jealous_**

Author : Hyena

Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Hyukjae

Other cast : All super junior members and etc

Pairing : main Kyuhyuk

Leght : Oneshoot

Rating : T

Genre : Romance/ friendship

Warning : Boy X Boy (yaoi)

Summary _: Eunhyuk cemburu pada Kyuhyun yang notabennya adalah namja chingunya karena mencium Taemin saat perform di SMtown.  
_

* * *

Konser SMtown siapa yang tidak tahu konser besar yang menampilkan seluruh artis yang bernaung di SM Entertaiment. Di tengah konser yang sedang berjalan itu terlihat seorang namja manis berambut hitam sedang mempoutkan bibir plumnya sambil sesekali menggerutu melihat layar yang menampilkan penampilan diatas panggung.

"Hyukkie..." panggil Donghae

"Hyukkie…" panggil Donghae untuk kedua kalinya sambil menepuk bahu Hyukjae

"Ah ne Hae" kata Hyukjae yang tersadar dari lamunannya

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Donghae

"Aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Hyukjae

"Kalau begitu ayo kita siap-siap sebentar lagi giliran kita untuk tampil"ajak Donghae sambil menggandeng tangan Hyukjae

.

.

**Hyukjae POV**

.

Sekarang aku dan Donghae sedang berada di belakang panggung menunggu giliran kami untuk tampil lagu duet kami oppa oppa padahal moodku sedang buruk sekarang dan semua ini gara-gara namja menyebalkan itu, tapi demi ELF aku harus bisa mengembalikan mood ku dan tampil dengan baik di atas panggung ayo Hyukkie semangat!

.

.

Kulihat namja itu sedang tampil berduet dengan Changmin DBSK menyanyikan lagu Just The Way You Are milik Bruno Marz, lihatlah sepertinya dia menikmati sekali penampilan duetnya bersama Changmin bahkan ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil memandang kearah seorang yeoja yang sekarang berada diatas panggung. OMO apa-apaan itu, tadi dia mencium yeoja itu dan sekarang di akhir penampilannya dia memeluk yeoja itu, dasar namja menyebalkan.

.

.

Aku dan Hae sudah bersiap untuk naik ke atas panggung sebelum naik ke atas panggung kami berpapasan dengan Changmin, yeoja itu-Taemin- dan namja menyebalkan-Kyuhyun- yang hendak turun dari atas panggung bahkan saat mau turun dari atas panggung pun dia masih tetap merangkul pinggang Taemin, haish dasar namja genit. aku tersenyum tipis saat berpapasan dengan Changmin dan Taemin tapi saat aku bertemu pandang dengannya aku langsung membuang wajahku kearah lain. Aku tidak mau mood ku semakin memburuk jika aku melihat wajahnya.

.

.

_**SKIP TIME**_

.

.

Akhirnya konser SMtown pun selesai, setelah konser selesai semua artis SM berkumpul untuk merayakan keberhasilan konser kami di sebuah restoran yang sudah kami sewa. Saat perayaan itu berlangsung aku selalu menghindar darinya dan selalu ikut kemana pun Donghae pergi, entahlah aku masih kesal dengannya makannya aku malas bertemu dengannya. Bahkan saat di van pun aku duduk berjauhan dengannya dan lebih memilih untuk duduk di sebelah Donghae, aku tahu ia paling tidak suka jika melihat aku berdekatan dengan Donghae apalagi jika kami melakukan fanservis yang terlalu intim. Biasanya sebisa mungkin aku selalu berjauhan dengan Donghae jika sedang tidak di atas panggung tapi untuk kali ini biarkan saja dia merasakan apa yang kurasakan tadi, siapa suruh dia bermesraan dengan Taemin, padahal jelas-jelas Taemin itu namjachingunya Minho tapi dia malah menciumnya.

"Hyukkie kita sudah sampai"kata Hae

"Eh? Kita sudah sampai ya Hae" sambil menggaruk tengkuk ku yang tidak gatal "Maaf tadi aku melamun"lanjutku

"Sebenarnya kau itu kenapa sih? Sejak tadi kau selalu saja melamun dan mengikutiku. Memangnya kau tidak takut kalau si evil itu marah? Kau tahu kan Hyukkie kalau si evil itu paling tidak suka jika melihat kita berdekatan" kata Hae

"Jadi Hae tidak suka jika berdekatan denganku? Hueee Hae jahat" katanku sambil berpura-pura menangis

"A-ani Hyukkie bukan begitu, hanya saja kau terlihat aneh hari ini biasanya kan kau sebisa mungkin menjauh dari ku kalau sedang tidak berada di depan penggemar kita tapi sekarang kau malah selalu mengikutiku. Aku takut Kyuhyun marah pada kita nantinya"jelas Hae panjang lebar

"Sudahlah Hae jangan sebut-sebut namanya lagi aku sedang kesal padanya" kataku

"Jadi kau sedang bertengkar dengannya, mau bercerita padaku?"kata Hae

Akhirnya aku menceritakan semua kekesalanku pada Hae dan entah mengapa hatiku jadi lega rasanya. Setelah bercerita kami pun memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam dorm, kami takut yang lain mencari kami.

.

.

**Hyukjae POV END**

.

.

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Sejak di konser tadi aku perhatikan sepertinya dia menghindariku bahkan saat di perayaan pun dia selalu saja berdekatan dengan si ikan cucut itu dan mengacuhkanku. Bahkan saat di van pun ia duduk di samping Donghae hyung, haish sial ingin sekali aku menariknya untuk menjauh dari si ikan cucut itu. Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya? apa aku melakukan kesalahan padanya? Padahal sebelum konser kami baik-baik saja bahkan dia masih bersikap manja padaku. Aku harus menanyakannya, ya benar aku harus bertanya padanya aku tidak mau kalau dia terus-terusan mengacuhkanku dan berdekatan dengan Donghae hyung.

.

.

Sekarang kami semua sedang berada di dorm dan kami semua sedang duduk di ruang tengah

"Loh dimana Eunhyuk dan Donghae?"tanya eeteuk hyung

"Tadi aku lihat mereka masih berada di dalam mobil mungkin mereka masih ada urusan" jawab Wookie

Mendengar perkataan Wookie tadi emosiku langsung meningkat, sebenarnya ada apa dengannya? bukakah aku sudah pernah memperingatkannya bahwa aku tidak suka melihatnya berdekatan dengan Donghae. Tai sekarang ia malah terus-terusan berdekatan dengan Donghae, sekarang kesabaranku sudah habis. Aku bangun dari dudukku lalu melangkah kearah pintu dan tepat saat aku ingin membuka pintu, pintu itu sudah di buka dari luar kini dapat ku lihat dua orang yang berhasil membuat emosiku meningkat. Tanpa banyak bicara aku langsung menarik tangan Hyukkie agar mengikutiku namun langkahku terhenti saat aku merasakan ada orang lain yang menarik Hyukkie, aku menoleh dan bisa kulihat Hae hyung sedang menggenggam tangan Hyukkie yang satunya dan aku pun memberikan tatapan tajam padanya yang mengatakan "_Lepaskan-atau-aku- bunuh-kau_", setelah itu dia langsung melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Hyukkie dan aku pun melanjutkan langkahku menarik Hyukkie ke kamarnya, tak ku perdulikan teriakkan-teriakkan hyungdeul yang berada di ruang tengah. Setelah sampai di dalam kamarnya aku langsung membanting pintu itu lalu menguncinya, ku hempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu"tanyaku padanya dengan nada dingin

"…..."kulihat dia hanya diam dan menunduk

"Mengapa kau sejak tadi selalu mengacuhkanku?" tanya ku lagi

"…..." dia masih tetap diam dan menundukkan wajahnya

"Bagian mana yang tidak kau mengerti dari kata 'aku-tidak-suka-melihatmu-berdekatan-dengan-Hae hyung' katakana padaku bagian mana yang tidak kau mengerti?"tanyaku untuk ke tiga kalinya masih dengan nada dingin

"…..."dan lagi-lagi dia hanya diam dan terus menunduk. Apa lantai jauh lebih menarik dari pada wajahku?

"Apa kau tuli eoh? Aku bertanya padamu, kenapa kau hanya diam saja?"tanyaku sedikit berteriak, aku benar-benar emosi sekarang.

Ku lihat bahunya bergetar meski aku tak melihat wajahnya aku tahu dia pasti sedang menangis sekarang dan sejujurnya aku paling benci melihatnya menangis apalagi jika melihatnya menangis karena aku. Ku dekati dia lalu ku angkat dagunya agar aku bisa melihat wajahnya. DEG sakit sekali melihat bulir-bulir air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Sssst …. Uljima chagi uljima" ucapku sambil menghapus air matanya dengan ibu jariku

"Mianhae baby….. mianhae karena aku telah membentakmu" ku peluk tubuh rapuh nya lalu aku mengusap-usap punggungnya untuk menenangkannya

"Hiks… hiks…." Ku dengar tangisannya makin kencang dan aku pun hanya bisa mengusap punggung nya sambil mengucapkan "mianhae" berkali-kali berharap agar tangisnya bisa mereda.

.

.

Setelah sepuluh menit berlalu akhirnya ia berhenti menangis aku pun melonggarkan pelukanku dan menatapnya, dengan lembut aku menghapus jejak air mata yang masih membekas di pipi nya.

"Hyukkie chagi tolong katakana padaku sebenarnya ada apa denganmu hmm?"tanyaku dengan nada lembut

"Hiks…. Kyunnie jahat…. Hiks" ucapnya dan kembali menangis

"Sssst….. uljima chagi" kataku sambil kembali memeluknya"Jika kau menangis terus bagaimana aku bisa tahu apa kesalahanku?" lanjutku masih tetap memeluknya dan mengusap kepalanya

"Hiks….. habisnya tadi Kyunnie hiks…. Membentakku" jawabnya disertai dengan isakan

"Mianhae chagi tadi aku terbawa emosi habis kau sejak tadi mengacuhkanku dan selalu berdekatan dengan Hae hyung. Kau tahu kan chagi aku paling tidak suka jika kau berdekatan dengan Hae hyung"jelasku padanya dengan nada selembut mngkin agar ia tidak menangis lagi

"Hiks…. Kenapa aku tidak boleh berdekatan dengan Hae? Kyunnie saja boleh berdekatan dengan Sungmin hyung bahkan tadi Kyunnie mencium Taeminnie hiks…. Kyunnie tidak adil"katanya masih dengan isakannya

"Tunggu dulu" kataku lalu melonggarkan pelukanku dan menatapnya "Jadi kau cemburu karena tadi aku mencium pipi Taemin?" lanjutku

"Namja mana yang tidak cemburu jika melihat kekasihnya mencium orang lain walau hanya di pipi? Dasar Kyunnie pabbo"katanya lalu memukul dadaku pelan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut

CHUP

Kukecup bibir merahnya dan BLUSH ku lihat wajahnya merona merah lalu dia membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku, aku hanya terkekeh melihat reponnya yang sangat menggemaskan itu

"Hahaha…. Jadi my baby Hyukkie cemburu eoh?"tanyaku menggodanya

"Jangan menggodaku,… aish Kyunnie menyebalkan"katanya masih tetap membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku

"Hahaha Mian" kataku lalu ku tangkupkan wajahnya dengan kedua tangan ku "Dengar Hyukkie aku mencium Taemin itu hanya karena sikap profesionalku, kau tahu kan aku hanya melakukan fanservis saja sama seperti saat aku bersama Sungmin hyung tidak ada perasaan special sama sekali"jelasku

"Kalau denganku?"tanyanya dengan wajah polos

Aku terkekeh lalu mencubit hidung mancungnya "Tentu saja berbeda chagi kau adalah namjachinguku, jika bersammu aku akan selalu berdebar dan skinship yang ku lakukan denganmu bukan karena fanservis tapi karena keinginanku sendiri"jelasku lagi dan dibalas dengan anggukan imutnya

"Lalu kenapa Kyunnie selalu melarangku berdekatan dengan Hae?"tanyanya dengan polos

"Tentu saja karena kau cemburu sama seprti saat kau cemburu karena melihat aku berdekatan dengan namja atau yeoja lain" kataku lalu ku usap pipinya dengan tanganku "Sekarang kau sudah mengerti kan?" tanyaku padanya dan dia hanya mengangguk "Jadi kau mau kan berjanji padaku untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan Hae hyung? Yakso?" lanjutku sambil menyodorkan jari kelingkingku kearahnya

"Hahaha Kyunnie seperti anak kecil saja" katanya terkekeh melihat tingkah kekanakanku "Ne aku janji aku tidak akan terlalu dekat dengan Hae tapi Kyunnie juga harus berjanji untuk tidak mencium namja atau yeoja lain, yakso"lanjtnya sambil menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingkingku

"Yakso" kataku sambil tersenyum

.

.

Perlahan namun pasti aku mulai mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya, semakin dekat sampai aku bisa merasakan manis bibirnya yang berada di atas bibirku. Awalnya memang hanya sebuah kecupan namun perlahan berubah menjadi lumatan dan gigitan bahkan sekarang lidahku sudang masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya, Betapa aku sangat menyukai rasa manis bibirnya ini. Ciuman itu berlanjut sampai aku merasakan tangannya memukul dadaku mungkin ia sudah kehabisan nafas, aku pun melepaskan tautan bibir kami lalu mengusap bekas saliva yang berada di sudut bibirnya.

"Saranghae Lee Hyukjae, you're my everything"kataku

"Nado saranghae Cho Kyuhyun" balasnya

"Saranghae" ucapku mencium keningnya

"Saranghae" ucapku mencium kedua kelopak matanya

"Saranghae" ucapku mencium hidung mancungnya

"Sranghae" ucapku mencium kedua pipinya

"Saranghae Hyukkie baby"ucapku sebelum aku mencium bibirnya

Sungguh jika sedang bersamanya aku tidak akan pernah bosan untuk mengucapkan 'saranghae' padanya karena aku ingin menunjukka betapa aku sangat mencintainya.

.

.

**Kyuhyun POV END**

.

.

.

**THE END**

* * *

**Annyeong aku datang bawa ff oneshootnya kyuhyuk**

**Berhubung ini habis lebaran aku mau ngucapin Minalaidzin wal faidzin mohon maaf lahir dan batin**

**Buat ff uri baby, my innocent fiancée dan comeback to my life bakal aku publish se cepatnya ko jadi di tunggu aja ne**

**Oke deh berhubung ini masih suasana lebaran kan biasanya orang bakal minta THR tapi kalo aku cuma mau minta REVIEW nya doang ko hehehe^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
